


Tonight

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit has a poor eating schedule, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Loceit, Sympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: It's at nighttime when he usually chooses to run his errands, to grab a supply of food that'll last him for a couple nights. It's no secret that the others merely tolerate his existence, but the last thing he expects when he's up past midnight going to make another run, is someone to be there before him. It makes all of his plans come to a screeching halt.





	Tonight

“What aren’t you doing out here? At this time of night?” 

Cracking his eyes open Logan blandly stared back in the direction that the voice had come from, he wasn’t all too surprised to see Deceit standing there his back facing the bathroom from which the light blanketed him and cask an imposing shadow where he stood. Although, that imposing shadow was slightly lessened by the green facial mask that was smeared all across the left side of the dishonest sides face, and even more so by the bright green pajamas that Deceit wore complete with lemons dotting the fabric in every which way. Had he not been so tired Logan would have snorted out loud at the sight of it, but instead, a tiny smile cracked its way onto his face before he pressed his lips together in a thin line to ward off the peels of laughter that wanted to bubble up out of his chest. 

Deceit’s eyes narrowed, so the smile clearly wasn’t helping his case any. Not that he had been trying all that hard to begin with. 

“I…” He groaned as soon as he sat up, his aching back screaming in protest at the action, and for a split, second Deceit shifted forward before he froze where he stood. His self-preservation battling with his natural instinct to remain the bad guy, clearly. “I could not sleep, so I came out here to find some solace. Although..” Logan’s eyes darted down to the book that had fallen from his fingers, it’s pages were a complete mess and he’d really need to straighten them up before he put the book back on his shelf. “I happened to accidentally fall asleep while reading.” 

Deceit nodded his head like one of those bobble head figurines as his gaze darted away from Logan and towards the darkened kitchen, it was well past dinner time. Evident by the fact that all of the pots and pans had been washed and put on the drying rack, the food that the others would have eaten were most likely in the fridge wrapped up all neatly for anyone who needed a midnight snack. 

Or…

“So what are you doing up so late? I don’t mean to presume anything about your sleeping habits, lest you point out my own. But…” Deceit felt every muscle in his body stiffen as soon as Logan pushed his glasses back up the smooth curve of his nose, the way that the logical side was looking at him said everything. There was a look of concern and...confusion written all over Logan’s face, and never more so than now did he want to ignore it and shoo it away with his own evil actions. 

Perhaps just a simple flex of his hand, to make that look of concern go away, or..or he could just cackle. After all, he wouldn’t need to silence the other again if he just felt that he was something to be feared, there would be no need for actions. At least not that threatening. 

Opening his mouth, a sneer curled on Deceit’s lip like a worm scorching under the heat of the summer sun. 

“You don’t need to lie to me,” And almost immediately the scornful words died on his tongue before they even had a chance to begin, “It’s not like I am the kind of person to tell on you to Roman…” A beat of silence passed between them, as Deceit’s fists clenched and unclenched, still allowing Logan to freely speak his mind and everything that came with it, before… “or Virgil.” A bitter sensation welled on Deceit’s tongue at Anxiety’s name, and even more so at the thought of the ex-dark side finding him here, or even just..confronting him here. Would Logan tell him? He said that he wouldn’t wake him, but he gave no promise to tell him about their encounter once the anxious side woke. Virgil would certainly be angry if he knew that he was here, with one of his precious friends of all things. He’d threaten him perhaps..and he’d never be able to sneak through here as he once did. 

He’d...be locked out. 

“Please don’t tell him,” The words of desperation left his lips before he even had a chance to think them over, and he could only watch as Logan blinked in pure surprise before a sympathetic but understanding smile curled onto his face. It was a nice smile, if only it was under better circumstances. “I’m here because..because…” The hem of his pajama shirt fumbled between his fingers, and yet that understanding look didn’t leave the logical side’s face. No matter how long it was taking him to come out with the truth, “I didn’t eat tonight..or this afternoon..or this morning either. I didn’t even eat yesterday, because…” 

Logan’s shoulders straightened in an instant, as all traces of exhaustion fled his face. There was a look of seriousness on his face, a look that Deceit could only ever recall being on the receiving end of, only this time it wasn’t aimed at him. It was aimed at an enemy that he let alone Logan couldn’t see, a part of him felt delighted in the way that Logan’s eyes lit up with an icy cold flame as his the muscles in his jaw strained the moment that his teeth ground against one another. Nobody had ever been angry  **for** him, it was unprecedented.  

Unprecedented...but enthralling nonetheless. 

Logan’s Adam's apple bobbed as the logical side swallowed thickly. “You need food?” He carefully asked, gauging Deceit’s every reaction no matter how minuscule. He certainly wasn’t lying, Logan was damned certain of that. More certain than he’d ever been in his entire life, and watching Deceit nod his head in a rather monotone confirmation he had only one thing to say to the dishonest side who looked more awkward standing there than ever. “Sit.” 

Surging up to his feet, he saw only wariness from the other side, or at least before he gestured to the empty loveseat that a mere hour ago he had just been asleep on. Out of all the ways that he was reacting, he was sure that Deceit could never have expected this. 

“Sit.” 

That was the only word that registered within Deceit’s mind as his body mindlessly stumbled over to where Logan had just been sleeping, and it was the only word he heard again as his legs folded out from under him and he found himself sitting on the squishy couch cushions that had until a few seconds ago held Logan. He really didn’t even know what to think of this, out of everyone the logical side had always seemed like the less likely person to listen let alone care about whatever was going on with him. And yet...here he was, flicking on the kitchen lights and cooking what smelled like soup for him, when he really hadn’t asked him to do so. It really seemed like something that Patton would do, or..or something that Virgil would have done if they had still been friends. 

But no, it was Logic. 

It’s Logic. That was the only thing he could think as he looked back at Logan as he carried the bowl full of steaming broth back into the living room. 

“I apologize,” Logan began with an almost sheepish grin, as he offered the warm bowl to Deceit’s waiting hands. “I’m not the best at doing anything outside of baking, so I warmed up some chicken noodle soup from a can. It’s best to stick to liquids if you haven’t eaten in a while, no use in you getting sick all over the place.” For the longest moment, Logan just watched as Deceit stared into the warm broth. The dishonest side didn’t make even a single movement to pick up the spoon, the frozen look of abject shock was written all over his face made Logan’s stomach twist uncomfortably for a moment. 

At least until Deceit’s hand moved, it was slow at first, as if the dark side in front of him was living his life in slow motion, or in the very least trying to wade through molasses. But eventually, he grasped the spoon, although he didn’t yet bring it to his mouth, not until his eyes darted up locking onto Logan’s. 

“Will you read to me? As I eat?” 

His throat seized, and at that moment between them, if he were able to feel such things, then Logan surely would have allowed himself to cry at the question. It had been...far too long since one of the sides had wanted him to read to them, too boring, not fantastic enough, or..something to be listened to only when they wanted to get to sleep fast. But even so, Logan found himself blinking back tears as he settled onto the loveseat right next to Deceit, who was slowly spooning the warm soup into his mouth. 

“Of course, anything for you,” Logan whispered, and he meant every word.  


End file.
